Le ferry
by Dinou
Summary: je reprends l'épisode Boomerang avec les conséquences qui vont avec
1. Le ferry

**JAG**

**Ferry**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance

**Résumé** : je reprends l'épisode « Boomerang », seulement la partie sur le ferry entre Mac et Harm avec les conséquences qui vont avec.

Saison : saison 5 d'après JAG en ligne

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et pour divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette fic à Vicky, Carter 1979, Stéphanie et Blackstorm. Mais aussi ç tous les fans de JAG.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Harm et Mac étaient sortis tous les deux un soir, et étaient sur un Ferry…

H : « De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'un homme comprend aux femmes ? » demanda Harm en regardant sa partenaire droit dans les yeux.

M : « Ca, ça fait référence à moi. » dit Mac vu le regard de Harm. « Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je suis allée à la plage avec Mic ? » demanda t-elle amusée de sa réaction.

Harm plongea son regard dans celui de Mic.

M : « Qu'est ce qui vous dérange le plus : que je sois allée à la plage avec Mic ou que vous ayez cru que j'étais top-less ? » demanda t-elle en souriant.

H : « Vous ne l'étiez pas ? » demanda t-il trop rapidement.

M : « Harmonn Rabb, vous êtes si prude ? » demanda t-elle de plus en plus amusée par le comportement du pilote.

H : « Non ! » répondit il bien vite. « Mais vous travaillez avec lui. » dit Harm comme si c'était ZE argument. « Vous n'ôteriez pas le haut devant moi ? »

M : « C'est une requête ? » demanda t-elle sérieuse.

Harm ne répondit rien à la jeune femme en face de lui. Il aurait tant voulu lui répondre oui mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

H : « Vous saviez qu'ils avaient marqué éternité en lumière sous ce pont, » demanda t-il à Mac pour changer de sujet.

M : « C'est le temps que nous allons devoir attendre ? » demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux de voir cet homme qu'elle aime tant leur refuser un bonheur ensemble pour je ne sais quelle raison.

H : « Mac… » commença t-il.

M : « Nous ne sommes pas à Washington, nous ne sommes même pas sur le même continent. » continua t-elle.

Et là Dinou s'en mêle… 

H : « Ca change ce que nous sommes ? » demanda t-il.

M : « Ca ne change pas ce que nous sommes, ça nous permet de voir si on ne court pas après une chimère. »

Harm s'approcha de Mac. Il lui prend la main. Et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

H : « Et si on se trompe ? »

M : « Au moins nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. » dit elle en se collant à Harm.

Harm n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Lui aussi voulait savoir si lui et Mac avaient une chance.  
Il fit taire son cerveau, et suivit son cœur. Alors il embrassa Mac. Cette dernière répondit immédiatement à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin ils décidèrent de se décoller à plus de deux centimètres l'in de l'autre pendant plus de trois secondes…

M : « Où m'emmènes tu dîner ce soir ? » demanda t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de Harm.

H : « Là bas ! » dit il en désignant le parc d'attraction « Luna Park »

M : « Et que vas tu manger toi le végétarien ? »

H : « Du pop corn ! » suggéra t-il.

Mac rit et ils descendirent du ferry, main dans la main pour leur enquête et pour passer leur première soirée en tant que couple.

**A suivre…**


	2. Le ferry : le retour

**JAG**

**Ferry : le retour**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance

**Résumé** : suite de ma ff « le ferry »

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et pour divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette fic à Vicky, Carter 1979, Stéphanie et Blackstorm. Mais aussi ç tous les fans de JAG.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Depuis cette soirée à Luna Park, Harm et Mac n'avaient pu rester seuls tous les deux. A la fin du procès, Harm se réjouit de sa victoire et Bud, Mac, Mic et A.J. viennent voir Harm qui est félicité par son client.

Mi : « Bravo Harm. »

H : « Merci. »

Mi : « Vous êtes libre pour dîner ? »

M : « Bien sûr. »

Harm fut surpris que Mac accepte, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître pour le moment.

Mi : « Je vous rejoins devant le tribunal, je dois rendre mon rapport. »

M : « Prenez votre temps. »

Mac quitta la salle de tribunal pour prendre l'air en attendant Mic.

Harm la suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

H : « Je pensais qu'on allait dîner ensemble ce soir ? »

Mac se retourna pour faire face à Harm.

M : « Oui je sais, moi aussi j'aurais bine voulu. Mais je veux faire comprendre gentiment à Mic que je ne suis plus disponible pendant un moment. » dit elle avant de quitter Harm pour rejoindre Mic.

**Quelques heures plus tard, sur un ferry :**

M : « Je n'y crois pas que vous ayez mis votre uniforme de galas. » dit elle en lui souriant.

Mi : « Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait faire honneur à la femme que l'on accompagne. »

Mac sourit.

Ils avaient dîné et profitaient de la soirée. Mac sentait qu'il état temps de parler à Mic.

M : « Mic ? »

Mi : « Oui ? »

M : « Il faut que je vous parle. »

Mi : « Un problème ? »

M : « Je ne sais pas encore… »

Mi : « Que se passe t-il ? »

M : « Voilà, je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir de cette dernière. »

Mi : « Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelqu'un ? »

Mac ne répondit pas.

Mi : « Sarah ? »

M : « Je suis désolée… »

Mi : « Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez dire. »

M : « Mic, voilà… »

Mi : « Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un n'est ce pas. »

M : « Oui… hier… » dit elle connaissant les sentiments de Mic envers Harm.

Alors que Mac allait ajouter quelque chose, un bruit de bateau se fit entendre et elle vit l'accus jugé innocent, sa femme et son « amant » en train de fêter le verdict.

Mi : « Oh ils nous ont bien eut ! »

M : « La femme aimant ne marchant pas, ils ont utilisé la carte de la femme adultère. »

Mi : « Et maintenant on ne peut plus le juger. »

Ensuite Mic raccompagna Mc à son hôtel.

Mi : « Si jamais vous vous apercevez qu'il n'est un rigolo, appelez moi. »

Mac sourit et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et partit vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir sa porte, quelqu'un vint lui mettre les mains sur les yeux. Mac reconnu tout de suite la personne.

M : « Harm, arrête tes bêtises veux tu ? »

Harm ôta ses mains et Sarah se tourna vers lui.

H : « Bravo marins. Tu as réussi à me reconnaître. »

M : « Pas difficile. »

Mac regarda de tout côté s'ils étaient seuls, puis l'attira à elle d'un coup et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harm ne resta pas insensible à ce baiser, bien au contraire. Il colla encore plus Sarah contre lui pour approfondir les baisers.

L'Amiral sortit de sa chambre et voyant Mac et Harm s'embrasser, alors il repartit d'où il venait.

A : « Bon, j crois que j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer. »

L'Amiral se saisit du téléphone et composa un numéro.

A : « Tiner, ici l'Amiral. »

T : « Oh, bonjour Monsieur. »

A : « Annoncer au personnel la clôture des paris. »

T : « Enfin ! »

A : « Comme vous dites ! Mais attendez moi pour désigner qui va recevoir le fruit des paris. »

T : « A vos ordres Amiral. Au revoir Monsieur. »

A : « Au revoir Amiral. »

L'Amiral se servit un verre ;

A : « A la votre. » dit il en pensant à Harm et Mac très occupés dans le couloir.

**A suivre…**


End file.
